Riza's MiniSkirt Nightmare
by Blonde Hurricane
Summary: Oneshot. Mustang has become Fuhrer and begun his miniskirt plan... that includes the Military men. Riza senses danger. Havoc? Rated for innuendo.


_Summery: One-shot. Mustang has become Fuhrer and begun his miniskirt plan... that includes the Military men. Riza senses danger. Havoc/Hawkeye Rated for innuendo and two seconds of yaoi safe for yaoi haters, trust me guys. Official squeal to "MiniSkirt Nightmare"  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA and I don't make any profit writing. Uh, that's depressing. I need a smoke..._

_

* * *

_**Riza's Mini-Skirt Nightmare**

The day had finally come. The day she had been dreading. The day when Fuhrer Mustang's mini-skirt policy was initiated. The day had only just begun and already Riza was in a bad mood. She walked swiftly up the steps to central and into the building, with her coat on and her hair clipped up as usual. Her movements through the office would qualify her for an Olympic track metal. This was Riza Hawkeye running late for a morning meeting.

She would have been totally oblivious of something... out of the ordinary, if Furey hadn't bumped into her by accident. It was when Furey was apologizing to her that Riza noticed that he was wearing a mini-skirt identical to hers. A small glance to the left of him and she saw a group of males also sporting mini-skirts. Another look around and Riza realized that not one person was wearing pants.

"Ma'am?"

Riza snapped her head back to look at Furey, she glanced down at his bare legs again and sighed, "Do I really have to ask?"

He blushed slightly and looked towards the floor, "Well- uh- you see...some of the guys bet that I wouldn't wax my legs and um, I was sort of drunk and -"

"Not about that, Furey," Riza said, cutting him off, she was becoming frustrated and she honestly didn't want to hear the details, "Why are all the men wearing mini-skirts?"

"Didn't you read the new mini-skirt policy the Fuhrer instated?" Furey asked her, surprised that she didn't already know.

"Yes and I believe it stated that all _female_ officers are to wear mini-skirts."

"Actually it states that _all_ officers are to wear mini-skirts. I have a copy of the memo if you'd like to look it over, Ma'am." Furey reached into a folder he was holding and handed her a document. She took it and skimmed over it till she found what she was looking for. There it was in black and white.

"...Effective by Monday; all officers are instructed to wear regulation mini-skirts as part of the new dress code under Fuhrer Roy Mustang..."

Riza blinked a few times, trying to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, then she, very calmly, returned the document, "Excuse me Furey, I have a meeting with the Fuhrer to get to." She began walking towards Mustang's office again when Furey stopped her.

"But the meeting has been canceled."

"...Pardon?"

"Mustang canceled the meeting for this morning. He said he had something important to talk about with Havoc. He even told his secretary to hold all his calls and not let anyone, besides Havoc, in his office."

Riza felt her blood run cold suddenly and fear clamped its hand on her shoulder. She tried to keep the terror out of her voice as she excused herself again. Dignity threw itself in front of an oncoming train and Riza started running outright, to Mustang's office. One of her heels broke and she kicked off her shoes, leaving them behind and continuing at top speed in her stocking feet. Her coat fluttered behind her as she rushed past others in the hall. Finally she skidded to a halt in front of the office and, ignoring the sputtering secretary, opened the door.

There stood Jean Havoc in a mini-skirt and beside him was Roy Mustang... holding a diamond engagement ring. Riza stood in the doorway, frozen with shock and the two men in the room seemed oblivious to her presence.

"Jean Havoc," Mustang said with a serious tone, "Will you marry me?"

Jean blushed and stuttered out, "O-of course I-I'll marry you Roy!" Then he ran into his arms and kissed him.

"WHAT?"

Riza's eyes opened and she sat up in bed. Carefully she tried to control her breathing, her heart was beating a mile a minute. She gripped the sheets as she mentally repeated that it was just a dream, mini-skirts were not part of the Military uniform, Jean was, without a doubt, straight, and Furey had not, as far as she knew, waxed his legs. Just as she was beginning to calm down, a warm, rough hand slithered around her waist, and pulled her back down to bed against a warm chest.

"Just where do you think you're going?" murmured a husky male voice against her ear.

"Nowhere," she answered softly, a smile tugging her lips upward.

"Something wake you up?"

"Just a bad dream," she said as she twisted herself around in his arms to face him. There was abit of light coming in through the blinds, from a street lamp outside and she was glad for it as she traced the lines of the nicely toned chest in front of her, with her dark eyes.

"What about?" There was a pause. How to explain this, Riza wondered, how does one explain to her boyfriend that she dreamed he was running into the arms of another man while wearing a mini-skirt?

One doesn't, her mind decided. "Nothing," her arms moved around his neck and she pulled herself closer to him, "Nothing at all." She pressed a hot kiss on his mouth. As if on a cue, his lips opened abit and she deepened the kiss. Unconsciously, she pushed him on his back into the bed as she searched and tasted his tongue in a possessive kiss.

And then, just like that, the kiss was over.

She pulled away, said "Goodnight Jean," and rolled over.

Wide blue eyes stared up at the ceiling. 'Goodnight Jean', what did that mean? His mind screamed this had to be some sort of a sick joke of hers. He sat straight up in bed and looked over Riza. She had placed herself atleast two inches away, so she made no body contact whatsoever with him. Even her hair, which was usually spread out over the pillow, was tucked under her neck, two inches away from him.

"Anything wrong?" she asked innocently.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THERE IS!" he shouted, his face turning red in the darkness.

"Jean! Keep your voice down!" she whispered over her shoulder at him.

He hissed under his breath, "You wake me up, you avoid a question, then you kiss me like that, and expect me to just go back to sleep?"

"I told you it was nothing," she said defensively, propping herself up on an arm to sit up, "And it is late. We should get back to sleep."

Jean leaned in closer to her and for a moment Riza felt her heart beating faster. She gave her hormones a good mental slap when she realized he was just reaching past her for the alarm clock. He squinted at the clock, moving it around till some light hit it and he could read the face. Meanwhile Riza was annoyed at the way he was hovering over her. Why she had half a mind to grab him by the arm and-

"Its only three AM," he growled, the hot breath tickling her neck and the tone in his voice interrupting her thoughts, "We don't have to be up for another four hours."

Riza paused, thinking it over abit, he did make a good argument, "It would still be better to use those four hours for sleep than ...other things."

"Well I don't feel tired," he said growling again but lower this time. He noticed her shiver, experience with her had taught him this was a good sign and he lightly kissed her neck, "You feel tired?"

"...Not particularly," she said, resistance slipping away. She wasn't even aware that her fingers were drifting lightly over his shoulder. He kissed her softly for a moment.

"And the dream?" he asked, murmuring against her lips.

"Nothing important."

He hesitated slightly, "Alright..." Jean kissed her with more force than before and she felt his hand move along her side. She suspected that he would ask her about the dream again later, maybe she would explain it to him then... that was if she could even remember it then. Right now Jean's hands and lips were doing an awfully good job of making her forget all about it.

* * *

_A/N: A lovely reviewer from "Sweet Dreams" mentioned that she was "reduced to reading yaoi" just to find good fics about Havoc and boy do I know what that's like... So that lit a fire under me to write this.If you haven't read "MiniSkirt Nightmare" or "Sweet Dreams" and you liked this fic, then take a look in my profile.Want to make a suggestion for a story? Want to tell me if you liked this story? Want to tell me you hated it? Or do you just want to throw pies at me for the hell of it? Review and speak your mind!_


End file.
